Courtney's Sleeping Troubles
by Wish I Was A Pirate
Summary: Courtney couldn't fall asleep so Chris came over and decided to help her sleep but his ways aren't very orthodox...


**Hey everybody! Guess what I have for you? ANOTHER UPDATE! I've been pretty active lately if I do say so myself. Anyways, this is my first ever Chrisney Fic! I'm really excited for you guys to read it and I hope you enjoy it! **

**It's dedicated to my good friend who goes by the name "I'll Cover Angel and Collins", a very good writer and a equally as great friend. If you like my kind of stories, I highly recommend you check out her stuff too! You'd be a fool not to.**

**Anyways, time for your story! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned TD I wouldn't be writing here right now.**

* * *

Courtney felt really sick. It was 5 A.M. in the morning and she didn't get a single ounce of sleep! She knew dating Duncan would affect her somehow but like this? _Nobody _affects Courtney's sleeping schedule. NOBODY. She was so going to sue him. Anyways, she guessed that winning the statue digging challenge, she DID get to sleep in the Spa Hotel.

Too bad that sleeping their was worthless because ZOEY SNORED LIKE EVERY 2 SECONDS! So she decided to sleep _outside. _Yes, outside, on the ground! A CIT should never have to experience such horrible tragedies such as that but if it meant being able to leave the "Snorer 9000" she'd take it.

It was actually quite nice believe it or not. Nowhere near the quality of indoor air conditioning and 100% cotton pillows but it was nice. Until something horrible, terrible, traumatizing, some may even say seizure inducing, act of madness happened…..

"No Gwen, I don't want you to marry me," she said in-between snores, "you're insane, Gothy… Mhmm…" she sounded peaceful and nearly fell asleep. Too bad the key word their was NEARLY.

2 shadowy figures appeared in the moonlight behind her peaceful figure. They're figures were hard to define due to the lack of light that the moon was providing.

"You'd bring the sack?" One of the men asked the other.

"Yeah, I brought it. You bring the baseball bat?" The man with the bag asked the other.

"Yup! Now, quick, get her attention. We don't have that much time to do this."

"I got you man." One of the shadowy figures vigorously shook her on her left shoulder , trying to wake her up.

Courtney did turn around eventually, and she couldn't make out who it was who she saw. "Who are you?" She asked.

The two men didn't reply, they looked to each other and nodded slowly. The bigger man picked her up by her legs and through her kicking and screaming body into the sack.

"AHHHHHH!," she screamed, "stop this! It's against the law! You can't do this to me! I'M A CIT!"

The man not carrying the bag plugged his ears. "Shut up! I don't need to get in trouble for this! I already have a strike for trying to murder you kids, if I get sent to court for this I'll be sent to jail, again!"

Courtney wouldn't stop screaming. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed. "THESE MEN ARE INS- wait, sent to jail again? Trying to murder you "kids"? Oh my goodness you're-" She then got knocked out cold.

The man holding the baseball bat spun it around then threw it in the lake nearby. "That'll shut her up, Haha." The two men then proceeded to leave to the opposite direction of the Spa Hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the boys cabin for the Villainous Vultures Duncan, Scott and Alejandro were listing keenly.

Duncan and Scott couldn't help hold in their laughter and even Alejandro snickered a bit.

"Dudes," Duncan said holding back some laughter, "do you think she actually got kidnapped?"

"No way!" Scott said. "Chris is too cheap to have criminals on the island without them somehow helping him."

Alejandro laughed. "Amigo's, don't you think it might just be Chris?"

Scott and Duncan exchanged glances before shivering. "Ugh, you aren't thinking what I'm thinking are you?" Duncan asked Scott.

"That Chris wants to have sex without condoms with Courtney?" Scott replied, Duncan nodded.

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "Men, you do know that Chris can not do that, Courtney is not of legal age to have sex yet."

Scott corrected Alejandro. "Actually, the legal age of consent, or sex, in Canada is 16 years old."

Duncan looked at Scott shocked, then gasped. "Phew! I'm not going to jail then."

Scott looked confused at Duncan for a bit before understanding what he meant. He gave him a fist bump.

Alejandro went back on his bed and sighed. "Yeesh. Let's hope Chris doesn't do anything TOO bad to her, I don't want to be on the same island with a rapist."

Scott and Duncan nodded and went back to bed.

* * *

Back to Courtney and the two shadowy figures….

Courtney was waking up after being knocked out cold from that baseball bat.

"Ugh," Courtney said, waking up, "where am I? And why do I have this massive headache? Ugh, probably just from me sleeping on the floor outside. NEVER doing that again." She laughed. She stood up and dusted herself off only to realise she was only in her lingerie.

"What the heck?! Where are my clothes?!" She whispered yelled. "Duncan better not have taken them when I was asleep, that pervert!"

Courtney was scrambling through the place in search of her clothes until something hit her.

"Why am I in a room? I swore I was outside." She then heard steps and slight yawning from somebody.

Courtney looked frightened. "Wait, the lingerie, the not knowing where I am… Oh my gosh someone's going to rape me!" She once again whisper yelled.

She then jumped in the bed and hid herself in the covers, trying to not be seen.

A man walked into the room shortly after snickering. "Ohh, Courtney will be SO surprised when I wake her up!" The man said.

_How the hell does he know my name?_

He walked over to the bed and sat down on it, going to shake her shoulder, only to get hit in the jaw by a killer left hook by Courtney.

The man fell to the floor in pain, gasping "Ow!" and "Gosh that hurt!" at random times, rolling over clenching his jaw.

Courtney jumped out of the bed and yelled…

"AHA! I got you now…" She was at a loss for words for a bit.

"_Chris?"_


End file.
